Xenosaga:Episode II The Rise of God
by Kiosuke
Summary: I did some major editing. So, if you were on a current chapter, then just start over, and read from first to last. Thanks! (Fic Status:Completed)
1. The Introductions!

Chapter 1: The Introductions!  
  
Planet: Second Miltia  
  
Place: Miltia dock  
  
Crowd: WoW! Look at them!  
  
Hammer: Looks like we have a crowd!  
  
Ziggy: Indeed we do.  
  
Tony comes out of the Elsa and is jumped by a crowd of girls.  
  
Girls: HI! TONY!  
  
Tony manages to get away from the girls. When suddenly Virgil appears staring at Shion, causing her to fall on the ground. He leaves after that.  
  
Hammer: Oooh no!  
  
Chaos: Look SHION! Trust in your eyes, I know that you will fly.  
  
Matthews: What the... is she really..?  
  
MOMO: NO! She's not.  
  
meanwhile.............  
  
Jin's House's  
  
A group of teens come to Jin's house to go to the concert.  
  
Jin: What is it know?  
  
Door: Beep! Beeeeeeeep!  
  
Jin: THAT'S ENOUGH! I'M COMIN OKAY!  
  
Jin opens the door and slams it on their face. They leave, and he calls Katherine.  
  
Katherine: Hello! Who is it?  
  
Katherine: Is that Jin?  
  
Jin: What's up? I'm really ticked off, how about you?  
  
Katherine: Hey Jin I'm ok. Have you seen the news?  
  
Jin: I don't have to check the news.  
  
Katherine: It's very important.  
  
Jin turns to chn.978. He sees his sister on the ground going to Bormeo Hospital.  
  
Jin: No! My sisters here!? Oooh well.  
  
Bormeo Hospital.  
  
Emergency room  
  
Doctor Matsuda: Men take her straight to the E.R. room.  
  
They take Shion to the room and Jin makes it to the place.  
  
Jin: Is she all right?  
  
Hammer: ShiOOOn!  
  
MOMO: I hope she is okay.  
  
Matsuda: She is. She will leave soon.  
  
Later  
  
Jin: Ya alright?  
  
Shion: That's wrong grammar you know.  
  
Jin: That's awfully stupid of you Shion.  
  
Shion : SHUTUP!  
  
Jin: UH? SHUT AIN'T GOIN UP! IDIOT!  
  
Shion turns around and leaves.  
  
Jin: Haha! She hates it when I do that!  
  
PLEROMA  
  
U-TIC Control Room  
  
Margulis walks in and Pellegri turns on the holo screen.  
  
Margulis: Pellergri have you scheduled my ride to Seguin city?  
  
Pellergri: Yes Commander Margulis.It should be here now.  
  
Margulis: Good. Call "The New guy". Tell him to go to Seguin.  
  
Pellergri: Yes Commander. I will call him now.  
  
Inside Simeon  
  
Albedo had just seen a Passenger ship pass by. He flies near it, but it suddenly Gate-Jumps out to Second Miltia.  
  
Albedo: Excellent. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Heee! Ha!  
  
Seguin Dock Colony  
  
Virgil walks amidst a crowd of people going on a ship.  
  
Virgil then pulls out a PDA and a screen of a faded man that resembles Kevin.  
  
Man: Hi it's me. (Speaks quietly)  
  
Virgil: Oh hi... it's nice to hear from you.  
  
Man: Yes.  
  
Shion's Parents Grave  
  
Shion walks up to her parent's grave and places a flower on them. She then prays and then leaves. 


	2. Jins Side

Heavens Dojo  
  
Jin is fighting a tough battle against the Master's new Student Lin Wong Shu. Suddenly Lee's girlfriend Mia Toto  
  
San comes in and watches then leaves. The two were fighting  
  
so hard that they hadn't seen Mia looking at them.  
  
Lee quickly ends the fight with his 'Dragon Phoenix: Hunting Snake'move,  
  
leaving Jin with an hard earned scar on his face, resulting in Jin going to the infirmary to use NanoRecoverey meds. Lee  
  
then enters to see if Jin is okay.  
  
Lee :( says quietly to resting Jin.) Hi! Jin I wish I hadn't done that to you back there. Please wake up. (Then he leaves the EP Room silently, while resting Jin gets the 'silent: Harashi'tech.).  
  
Master's Qian's Beach House  
  
The next day begins with a nice relaxing hard earned vacation at the beach. Shion and Allen are at the biggest real life beach on Second Miltia having fun.  
  
Side Chapter 1: MOMO's Tale w/Jin's cont.part1  
  
Momo wakes up Ziggy.When she finishes she tells him goodbye, and she leaves with two Federation guards, in a car.  
  
Inside Car  
  
Momo listens to a looooong conversation.  
  
Guard#1: Hey man look at that (immediately shoves disk in front of the second guards face, other one takes a look at it).  
  
Guard#2: Hmm. It looks so basic, but how can it be so new then?  
  
Guard#1: It's based on old data that the lunatic Joachim Mizrahi used.  
  
Guard#2: Oooh. That's why it's so basic, its cause of that lune.  
  
MOMO: My. Daddy's not a lune. He's a genius.  
  
Guard#1: Yeah a physco genius. Haw Ha Ha (constantly laughs)  
  
MOMO: Please be quiet about my 'sniff' daddy (starts crying).  
  
Guard#2: Oh that's cool. You made her cry, so make it STOP!  
  
Guard#1: Heeh. Sorry about that MOMO, we will call your mom and tell her were on the way.Okay? I was stupid.  
  
MOMO :( happily) okay! Thank you. (She then goes back to listening to them talk.)  
  
Guard#2: Soooo, anyway. What is the "Zohar Project"?  
  
Guard#1: I really don't know.  
  
Driver: Hey, we made it.  
  
Guard#2: Hey!! MOMO!! We are there.  
  
MOMO: OKAY!  
  
The guards then escort MOMO into the Second Miltia Government Institute.  
  
Second Miltia Government Institute  
  
They walk up the stairs straight into the new room.  
  
Neo-Mizrahi Labs  
  
When they walk in they are greeted by a goofy geek named Professor Ivan Lunar Bladeren (remember that Tech. named Lunar Blade).  
  
Pro.Ivan:Ha!Ha!Hec!heen!hagf!hun,I!kaaa!  
  
MOMO: What was that scary noise?  
  
Guard#1: Uh.it's the environmental bugs.  
  
MOMO: Oh. I thought it was something dumb.  
  
Guard#1: Uh.actually it was Ivan.  
  
MOMO: Who's Ivan?  
  
Guard#1: Uh. Ivan is the stupid professor.  
  
Ivan: What was that Chris?  
  
Chris: Uh. Nothing.  
  
Ivan: I thought so.  
  
Ivan:Anyyyyyadjduwxdmkxlxaixdppeifpdffvvkl;c@1s?  
  
MOMO: What?  
  
Guard#2: Oookaaay.  
  
Chris: Uhh.  
  
Ivan:Ugd!sslicl xccx odv; dpv'cd''v Jiedkxck lose pay for Chr.  
  
MOMO: Is he okay?  
  
Chris: Uh..Are you okay Ivan?  
  
Ivan than suddenly takes of this weird necklace. He then starts to talk.  
  
Ivan: Uh.sorry about that. It was my Gnosis Translator.  
  
MOMO: Gnosis Translator?  
  
Ivan: Yes. It's....my finest gadget. It is able to let you speak the Gnosis language.  
  
MOMO: Cool!  
  
Ivan: Let's upgrade you now by Dark draining. This will hurt.  
  
MOMO then lies on the bed helplessly. A stream of energy passed through her helpless body.  
  
MOMO: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MOMMY!  
  
Ivan: Hah aheqdnc.lrcn .l i.f ewfff2r44kv o;dv;lvc,cxl/v/fv  
  
MOMO:N..o..o.. stop it .. NOW a!  
  
Ivan: K.  
  
Next chapt. chaos and Nephilim are in a weird place. Keep posting reviews or w/e those are called.  
  
Later all fans!!!! 


	3. The New Threat

Chapt.3: The New Threat  
  
Later... 12:00 p8 (space-time)  
  
Jin: Hey!  
  
Katherine: Hey! (I made Jin 8 years younger. soo he is 27)  
  
Jin: Let's go to the club!!!  
  
They then go to the club...  
  
Lanzest  
  
Chaos: Where are we? (This long talk will be in mind speak k.)(There walking somewhere too, at same as talking)  
  
Nephilim: In the confined area of Lanzest.  
  
Chaos: Confined?  
  
Nephilim: Yes, a secret place where the U.R.T.V.S. were created from. Each one with vast knowledge of the universe around them. A small child known as Abel was the one that was most powerful. U-TIC tried to make Adam but they made a powerful monster. It is called Proto-Omega a A.G.W.S that can not be classified as an A.G.W.S. but is instead referred as a Proto- G.E.A.R.  
  
Chaos: What is a Proto-G.E.A.R.?  
  
Nephilim: A new type of A.G.W.S. One that can kill a Federation fleet and a Gnosis fleet together in a single wave of its arms.  
  
Chaos: What is its power source?  
  
Nephilim: The Zohar is its source.  
  
Chaos: The Zohar?  
  
Nephilim: Yes, that is its source.  
  
Chaos: Is Albedo's Mech "Simeon" a Proto-G.E.A.R.?  
  
Nephilim:  
  
Chaos: Well is it or not?  
  
Nephilim: Something's coming let's fly to that ledge up there. These Angelic Wings burst out there backs in they fly to the ledge up there. They then see a pink Mercurio.  
  
Chaos: Huh! A U-TIC soldier? Here?  
  
Nephilim: Yes, That's it.  
  
Chaos: It what?  
  
Nephilim: The new type in the MercurioXVsieries. A girl uses this one. It's a little bigger then the others. The pilot is Margulis's subordinate. His most trusted soldier.  
  
Chaos: Sorta like Representive Helmer and Captain Lapis Roman?  
  
Nephilim: Yes. Let's go talk to Jin.  
  
Mercurio X: No your not. This is your funeral.  
  
Chaos: Let's go!  
  
Nephilim and Chaos then get the wings out and Chaos leads the way out. Suddenly in the sky they are pursued by a Federation Ship.  
  
Chaos: They think were mutants that work for U-TIC.  
  
Nephilim: Yes, but we have to go.  
  
Chaos: Yeah, you're right. Let's go!  
  
They then suddenly freeze time all around them (There in the 4th dimension known as time), then they speed to Jin's House. Everything goes back to normal.  
  
Beach  
  
Allen: Hey, Shion!  
  
Shion: Yes, Allen.  
  
Allen: I know this great restaurant b...  
  
Shion :( cuts him off) Sure I'll go.  
  
Allen :(thinking)(yeah I did it, she likes me!)(Hey man)(Ayah! Jr get of my mind) (ok wait) (you'll need this memory) (what a good manners memory!!)  
  
Shion: Ready to go.  
  
Allen: Yeah.  
  
Shion and Allen then go to the place.  
  
Love Angel's Restaurant  
  
Shion: Mmmmmm.  
  
Allen: Yes.  
  
A man suddenly comes in the restaurant and sits near the window away from Shion and Allen's seat. His hair is Orangish-Yellow.  
  
Man :( mumbles words under his cloak)  
  
Allen: Hey Pal!!!(Rude leave him alone o well)  
  
Shion: Hi! Are you a realion? (What did I tell u?)  
  
Man then takes off his cloak and reveals a young boy with yellow eyes. He also looks around chaos's age. (It's the new guy from those Episode II screens)  
  
Boy: noooo. Im a U.R.T.V. The names: Citrinatas.  
  
Citrinatas: That's my name for my #. Call me Rain.  
  
Allen: Wow!!!  
  
Shion: The missing #668. Hmm.  
  
Allen: Hey do you know Jr. or Albedo and Gaignun Kukai?  
  
Rain: The cat??  
  
Allen: Huh. NO.NO.The boss.  
  
Rain: Yes. He is Nigredo, and yes I know Albedo.  
  
Rain: But that Jr. Character is a mystery.  
  
Allen: Red hair??  
  
Rain: Yes. Brother, Rubedo.  
  
Shion: Well... Then let's go tell everybody.  
  
Rain, Allen, and Shion all get on a space-bus and head to Jin's place.  
  
Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh..Jin. You better make it back home quick!  
  
Next Chapt. Move in or Move out!!!!!! 


	4. Sibiling Rivalry

I change the like you guys requested. I need more people to review my story. This is the turning point in it when... (Oops almost spoiled it sorry.) Any ways I also changed the chapter title to this new one, because I thought it fits the chapter better. Im also making this and the future chapters like a story format (I'll try, but it is soo hard)  
  
I am also work-in under serious time constraints (plyin games PS2, reading, and the lot). So don't worry when the next chapter is up cause I'll get to it. Also I trying to write 3 chapters per day (or at least per week since im BUSY).  
  
Well let's get on to the story shall we...  
  
Chapter 4: Sibling Rivalry  
  
Place: Jin's House  
  
The calm tranquil sky and the crisply crackle of the wind blew. The flowers all around the air of that where Jin lives was blowing, some almost breaking when suddenly. A space bus came and dropped Rain, Allen, and the impatient Shion off.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Jin had just finished dancing when he had a sudden sense that Shion was almost home. So Jin took off as fast as he could, while Shion got closer to the house each time. Soon enough Jin made it but when he came home Shion had already greeted Jin outside.  
  
"There you are!" exclaimed Shion in an unsettling tone. Jin just bowed his head.  
  
"Is that all you can do!!" Said Shion. "I can't believe you brother!  
  
Jin raises his head and puts his hand through his thick braid-like hair and says:" Sis where were you I might ask?  
  
Shion breaths and just replies: "I asked first!"  
  
Jin then is enraged and his head gets big like Ryoko's from Tenshi Muyo and yells: "SIS, BRING IT ON NOW!!!!!"  
  
They then both walk to this dojo-like place.  
  
Shion says: "Hey Punk! Same rules as before?  
  
Jin replies coolly: "Ya!" "Let's go!!"  
  
They then get on there Jujitsu Robes and fight (the same robe Jin had in the end of Episode I).  
  
They fight. First Shion does a 180 kick off the nearest wall and Jin lands safely on the ground. Then Jin burst out this beam from his hands knocking Shion on the wall face first (ouch).  
  
Shion says in a crackling voice: "Uhhhhh. Jin No Fair!!  
  
Jin then lifts her up (ala T3) and knocks her deep in the ground (ala DBZ).  
  
Shion fly's up and lands back on the ground.  
  
Meanwhile....... Place: Vector Industries Room building: #12: Second Division Handling Room  
  
Male#1:(in a odd funny voice) "Looks like where ready to get started on upgrading KOS-MOS armor to the new one (I think that's why she has that new face and armor since they said she was supposed to get her new armor I think its reasonable to say that's why her design is different).  
  
A female then comes in and says: "Get the new designs complete".  
  
Male#2: "Yes, Miyuki we will get them finished by tonight!!!  
  
Miyuki (brushes her hair with her nails) "Okay good job."  
  
Back at the Fight....  
  
Shion uses strange Ether it is....Erde Kaiser!!!!  
  
Jin uses a shield to cover his whole body, but it doesn't hold for long.  
  
Oooh a cliffhanger sorry guess you got to wait for Chapter 5: Battle Arena or side chapters 1-4. It's a long chapter. Well did I make it easier to read or what? Keep reviewing please Welll so long. 


	5. The Troubles of life

Chapter 5: The Troubles of life.  
  
Place: Jin's House  
  
It was the next day and the clear golden sunlight had Shion and the gang (well all that's left) wake up. They soon washed and bathed till they realized they didn't introduce Rain to the OTHERS YET!!!  
  
They finished eating breakfast just in time to be greeted by Jin, Nephilim, and chaos.  
  
chaos says calm and smoothly: "Hi. We have to go to Keltia, quick.  
  
Shion and Allen in unison burst: "Uhhhhh NOW!!!!!!  
  
Jin says: "Yep." "Now".  
  
They then collect MOMO, Ziggy, and Jr. and head off on the Durandal.  
  
Planet: Keltia  
  
Place: Keltian Dock  
  
Flash back of the fight   
  
Jin then says: "It's over and he finishes Shion off with his "Silent: Harashi" tech.  
  
They then go in the house without noticing Allen and Rain. They take there baths  
  
and pray then go to sleep, while Rain and Allen are still outside.  
  
Allen: "Hey.....soooo..any way (scratches his head) lets go inside and hangout.  
  
Rain replies in a raspy voice: "Ok partner." "Let's go"  
  
The two then go in and get sleepy before they can talk. Thus making them go to there rooms and sleep.  
  
Allen got chaos's bed since Nephilim went home and chaos left with Jin (hmmm. I wonder where there going at? ;thought Rain but then his eyes shut automatically and he let sleep carry him into the world of dreams).  
  
End of Flash Back(read the top if u are confused)  
  
They arrive at the place and are greeted by...hmmmm...NO ONE!!!!!  
  
MOMO says in an uneasy way: "Is all the people go...  
  
Matthew cuts her off: "No." "It's the Concert." "Let's go"  
  
They all go to the Amplaystation and they go to the seats reserved for Jr.  
  
When all was seated, a gas of smoke shrouded the people and they got scared. Until....  
  
BOOM!! It was the loudest noise ever and two girls came out of the fog and started to rock.  
  
Allen and Matthews in unison: "This rock!" "They're hot!!!!"  
  
Shion is so excited, she got to come on stage with them .  
  
Seraphim Sisters: "This is the light that binds us."  
  
..........  
  
Musical solo  
  
Singing  
  
Shion starts dancing while the sisters sing. Everyone is going wild.  
  
Albedo appears almost but then he disappears.  
  
The crowds enjoys all thesongs. It's soon over and everyone leaves.  
  
Shion happily: "Cool the g-girls l-let m-me sing with them."  
  
Allen and Matthews shouts: "Yeah but we didn't."  
  
Hi Allen! Shouts a middle age man (around 24 like Allen).  
  
Allen: "It's Presley."( "How did that guy find me? well time to go home I guess) "Can you like chill for a sec?? Thanks."  
  
Allen pulls the group over and tells them his life, that he is rich, Ect. They are all in awe.  
  
Shion and them all get introduce to Presley then they head for Allen's Mansion.  
  
Meanwhile........... Planet: Second Miltia Place: Second R&D Division  
  
Side Chapter 1: KOS-MOS Story  
  
KOS-MOS is upgraded with the new body and face and she then goes into the Training room to test her new toys.  
  
Training Center  
  
KOS-MOS first starts off with her new RCANNON gun. It is now neon green , and aims it at the Gnosis simulation droid. The droid blows up in  
  
A faster than the speed of hyperspace way. The crew is shocked.  
  
Crew then tells KOS-MOS that she is finished, that she past the test, to go home.  
  
KOS-MOS went abored the ship called: The Wind Catcher. It was heading to Keltia so she got on and waited to land.  
  
End of Side chapter 1  
  
But in other places.........  
  
The gang all go straight inside Allen's Mansion to the mother's room.  
  
Place: Allen's Mansion  
  
Once inside they introduce themselves to miss Alexia Tis Erdes Fasadonnia  
  
Crazy name huh?).  
  
Alexia Tis Erdes Fasadonnia: (says in a mystic voice) "Hello bbbu.Winston what's that word again?  
  
Winston says coolly: "Bums Miss."  
  
Presley says: "Allen want to look at my new rich pet rock?"  
  
Allen replies: "No, geek." "Sorry understand?" Presley nods his head. "Yes okay."  
  
KOS-MOS comes in and teleports the gang to the Durandal.  
  
Shion: "Why KOS- MOS?" Allen jumps up and says: "Shion, that's not her that's a fan of KOS-MOS."  
  
KOS-MOS gets mad and says: "I'm upgraded." Allen says in unison with Shion: "Oops!"  
  
KOS-MOS then gives them the new orders from Wilheim.  
  
Allen: "What does it say Shion?"  
  
Shion: "It says this Hello, im your boss Wilheim."  
  
"As you have seen with your own eyes, you may have known that Albedo escaped untired. He cannot die, not yet.  
  
Rain walks toward KOS-MOS and thrusts his hand into her stomach. He swirls his hand around until he gets what he wanted from her. The New data specs.  
  
The gang didn't notice what Rain had done to KOS-MOS.  
  
Rain screams with a plethora of excitement: "G-guys it's a bug or somethin, I think something is wrong with our poor KOS-MOS."  
  
Side Chapter 2: Arcade time Place: Miltian Arcade (D-district)  
  
Jr. and MOMO are having fun at the arcade. They have a bunch of tickets, when suddenly...  
  
Thud! Spill!  
  
Someone had just bumped into Jr. and MOMO when they where getting that glass articulated bear in the window seal. Unknown: "Hi."  
  
Jr. gets scared in he pulls out his guns and fires at the Unknown, when the Unknown pulls out a Katana and uses it to bounce the bullets off of the hilt of his/her sword, in lightning speed.  
  
Jr. then uses that will power on this thing,  
  
But instead it is reflected back at Jr. The thing hits back with a forbidden ether  
  
called: Devils U.R.T.V.S. on the whole arcade and luckily only Jr., MOMO, and the thing were hurt.  
  
Jr. easily recovers from the blast, but the thing also recovered as well.  
  
The thing then fires zombie ether at Jr. Then it defeated Jr. with the Medica Dex ether.  
  
The thing then picks him up and mega slams him on the ground hard, but it's not over there. He then picks up MOMO and makes her disappear.  
  
End of Side chapter 2  
  
Back to square 2  
  
Shion: "What's wrong with her?" Rain: "I think its time." Shion lets out a questioning glare: "What time do you mean?" Albedo then suddenly appears and burst Rains helpless body.  
  
Albedo: "MwuHahahhahhahahhahhahhahaha!!!" "Joy, this is JOY, well then I must be Joyful." "This sensation of a thousands words, pain, death." "The world cannot express what im about to do." Albedo pulls out a knife and cuts his first layer of his skin showing inside. Then cuts out his heart, causing the group to get sick and Shion collapses. Albedo laughs madly: "ahhahahhhhahaha!  
  
Jr.:ALBEDO!!!!!" "Leave Shion alone, or else!!!!"  
  
Albedo says in Jr.'s voice: "Or else!!!!!" "Hahhahahhahahhahah!!!!!"  
  
All of his skin then regenerates back even, his organs regenerate quickly. Jr.:"How can you regenerate your organs now?" "Dr. Yureiv didn't clone you with organ regeneration powers, so how?"  
  
Albedo mimics Jr. again: "So how?" "Hahhahahhahahhahah" "Rubedo how can you be so senile?" "U-DO did it when I came into contact with the Wave Existence."  
  
Jr. is shocked now: "Where's is U.R.T.V. #668: Cintrinatas?"  
  
Albedo says in a evil way: "I sealed him." "Hahahhaha"  
  
Jr. Replies: "That kid was him...NO WAY!!!!!" "YOU'RE SICKENING!!!"  
  
Albedo laughs and says: "Hah, true." "But he is still alive."  
  
Jr.:"DIE!" "Die ALBEDO!!!!" Jr. then fires his two guns at Albedo and Albedo escapes into his E.S. Simeon.  
  
chaos gets in E.S. Asher . Shion into Dinah.  
  
They all then engage in battle until.... the thing comes back and says it's Virgil.  
  
chaos uses Asher to fire its rail guns at Virgil.  
  
The A.G.W.S., and the E.S. all were in darkness.  
  
You're going to die! Ahhahah! You're mine your mine you are mine!  
  
Gang: Huh?  
  
A light shines and U-DO is born again.  
  
Albedo: "Yes. He is mine, hahahahahahe!"  
  
U-DO clears the sky back to clearness and the gang regroups with the others.  
  
While they all put there mechs away cept Albedo.  
  
He fly's near the baby, while Second Miltian Citizens are being evacuated to the cruiser: "Wind Catcher".  
  
Everyone leaves in the Wind Catcher, whilst the sky turns red.  
  
Albedo says in a bible way: "Hahahhaha. Red will become white!!!"  
  
Simeon then shoots out a beam at U-DO but it hits the Durandal instead.  
  
Pssssssssssssssssssss. Rewoooo! !Rewooooo  
  
Erend Erend! . (Operative voice)The Logic-Drive is down. Please dock near the closet dock colony before the ship blows up. In 90- minutes.  
  
Jr.:"Great, we don't have that kind of time to go to the nearest dock colony!"  
  
MOMO appears and says: "How bout we dock in the Wind Catcher." "It's bigger then ours. So no sweats. "And its right there (points to the secondary bow camera)."  
  
Jr.:"MOMO!!!!" "I...missed you." MOMO blushes and says: "Me too Jr."  
  
Jr. goes over to MOMO but she already beats him by going over and kisses him. he kisses her back then they laugh ."  
  
And starts to laugh again.  
  
Shion looks happy. KOS-MOS gets better and says: "There is a 99.999999% probability that they both missed each other.  
  
Everyone: "KOS-MOS you're back!"  
  
KOS-MOS says: "Yes, it appears, are you guys alright?"  
  
Everyone: "Yes. Shion talks to Allen: "Say Allen." Allen: "Huh." "What's the problem chief?" Shion replies: "KOS-MOS has a feeling now, that's weird."  
  
"But it's also good." "She is turning to a human." "But a humanoid android... So weird."  
  
Allen says in sarcasm: "An android that can understand my needs that no one else can hear or see... like you Shion, a-ma-zing." Shion giggles and tells Allen that she likes him.  
  
He says he likes her too, then they kiss and everyone goes to sleep. 


	6. The Birth of Tragedy

Chapter 6: The Birth of Tragedy Planet: Dock Colony 56: Neo Metropolis  
  
The Durandal docks inside the even bigger ship called: Wind Catcher.  
  
Once docked, the crew gets off the Durandal and exit the docking bay and head to the Bridge.  
  
Bridge  
  
They walk into the double doors and are then greeted by a kid with yellow eyes . The kid comes up to them and says"Hey, guy's whats happening?" Shion and Allen and the others are guessing that this is there friend that they had lost a few days ago.  
  
MOMO brushes her hair with a crystal comb that her father made for her. Jr. takes out his guns and uses Angelic Requiem on the yellow haired one. This then turns into a Duel.  
  
Yellow hair jumps up to avoid the blast from the powerful ether tech- attack, but since Jr. has to use it by jumping in the air first, the yellow one had got hit anyways.  
  
"My turn!!"  
  
The yellow one uses Devils U.R.T.V.'s on Jr., but Jr. uses a ether that lets him drain some energy from the sun.He then fires a beam similar to KOS- MOS's XBUSTER.  
  
The beam blows a crater into the bridge but something happens. The Bridge is refixed by something. The crew decides to take this duel to the training room.  
  
Training Room  
  
BAM!!!!  
  
Jr. and the yellow one both hit opposite sides of the room (this room's walls are made of steal and iron.).  
  
BAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAM!!!!!!  
  
Jr. Fire's rounds of ammo at the yellow one, but the yellow one round house- kicks Jr.'s bullets back at him. Jr. lands on the carpeted floor. Jr. gets up and uses pickpocket on the yellow one.  
  
Shion says while watching the two warriors pound at each other "Jr.!!! are you okay?" Jr. simply nods and goes back to fighting.  
  
He then replies "I got a plan (as he receives an item from the yellow one titled: No Life).  
  
He puts it around his neck and his aura comes out of his body...  
  
Mean while.....Dammerung-Wilhelm's Office  
  
Wilhelm sits down in his chair while he is talking to Red Cloak...  
  
"Master, we confirmed another Gate-Out of Albedo's craft. Is this acceptable this time?" Wilhelm shakes his head and says "No, dispatch the Rhine Maiden and the 234th Vector MSF (Multiple Super Fighters) fleet.  
  
"Yes Master Wilheim. I'll call them immediately."  
  
"Sir, Will we ever see Shion, Allen, and KOS-MOS again?"  
  
Wilheim nods and replies and an uneasy voice.  
  
"Yes the Compass of Order specifies that they are after Albedo too. Besides we need the girl to activate KOS-MOS's new powers ...and her old ones.  
  
"Okay. Thank you sir." Kevin then walks away.  
  
Wilheim sees whats happening in the Compass of Order. "It is time to use will my friend."  
  
The duel....  
  
PSHEWWWWWWWPHEWPHEWWWW!!!!!!  
  
The ether bullets this time aim straight at yellow one but he stops them with his hands.  
  
"Huh!? How is he doin that...?  
  
"TIME TO DIE KID!" He fires a ball of energy at Jr.  
  
Jr. parries the shot and says he is just beginning. Yellow one then laughs and ends the duel, with Lost Requiem.  
  
They soon see a blinding light.....and they all end up.....in huh...Wilhelm's House.  
  
Place: Wilhelm's House  
  
The blue clear ocean view of the Second Miltian Beach wakes the party up. It seems there in different rooms.  
  
"Hello im Bethany, you must be Shion, Jin, Allen, Jr., KOS-MOS, chaos, MOMO, and Ziggy?!"  
  
Everybody: "Yes."  
  
Bethany: "Master Wilhelm will be with you shortly." Bethany then goes talk to Allen, Jr., chaos, and Jin.  
  
"So is everybody okay? Asked the timid young realion.  
  
"Yeah" they chorused. The guys leave with Bethany  
  
KOS-MOS: "There is a 13.555.5567% probability that Bethany is going to kill the guys." KOS-MOS then leaves and follows them.  
  
Ziggy: "Not all of the guys."  
  
Allen: "Yeah she scared me so I said im not going." "I can't stand her chief!  
  
They all laugh then.....  
  
Shion says happily "I know her..."  
  
Ziggy: "Shion is something wrong?"  
  
Shion: "No, its nothing."  
  
Ziggy: "MOMO lets go to the Mall with Jr. and Allen. Chaos, KOS-MOS, and Jin are gone, so it's just us."  
  
MOMO:grinning "Okay let's go!"  
  
Shion replies quickly: "Im coming too okay!!!"  
  
MOMO jumps up and down happily and they all head to the mall.  
  
Side Chapter 1: Stealth Snakes  
  
U-TIC Base#666  
  
Rain walks slowly in till he sees Jin and chaos donning peoples uniforms left in the shower room.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TO DOING HERE!??!!!!!  
  
chaos: "we were um..doing business. Isn't that right Jin???"  
  
Jin nods and replies back: "Yeah of course!!"  
  
Rain then asks: "Can we work together then??"  
  
"I can go right???" They say yes and they head down the hall till they come to an intersection.  
  
Rain: "Let's go right!"  
  
chaos: "No left."  
  
Jin: "I sense we go in none of those ways...cept up."  
  
chaos and Rain: "Wuhhh..UP?"  
  
Jin says "Exactly." He then points at a vent.  
  
chaos and Rain: "Oooooh... Up."  
  
They go in the vents and after hours they reach another vent.  
  
Uuuuuh. Uuuuuuuh. Uuuuuuuh.  
  
They jump down.  
  
Margulis does his intro move.  
  
It causes the group uniforms to fall off revealing there normal clothes.  
  
Margulis: "Uzuki...Long time no see."  
  
Jin pushes Rain and chaos to the side.  
  
Jin: "Yes. But I've been trying to forget."  
  
Margulis: "Hah... What is this feeling I'm feeling?"  
  
Jin: "Guys...stay Out of this." "This is my fight. Okay?"  
  
They nod and watch as Jin begins the fight with a bow of respect.  
  
Jin uses his katana's ether power called: "The Holy Snake: Lighting Javelin. It hurts Margulis a little. Margulis then uses Holy Fire: Thunder Demon on Jin. It causes a large amount of damage on Jin.  
  
"OUUUUUUUUUUUUUCHH!!!!!"  
  
"Hahahaha....Die!!"  
  
Jin falls on the ground with.  
  
Rain fights Albedo at the same time Jin fights Margulis.  
  
".....Reveal my Inner Being."  
  
Rain fires a beam that hits him back. And his body changes to an angel with blue Crystal-Wings like MOMO'S comb Mizrahi made for her.  
  
Angel Rain: "Hey chaos, its time."  
  
Chaos then turns to an angel form too, cept he has Golden-Wings.  
  
"Death is just one description of pain." "And pain is ones way of expressing ones feelings." "So the word die means nothing to me." "Brother you're the last survivor...like us, so do me a favor and join me."Rubedo and Gaignun are good, so it's only fair if we have two against two." "What do you say ?" "Tell ME NOW!"  
  
"Want to know what I think?"  
  
"Yes what?"  
  
"You're wrong."  
  
Die means to live in everlasting peace, Pain means the evil memories you have, and feelings means to express your self in ways you feel like." "When you're sad you say go to your room and punch a pillow."  
  
? "Wanna here my rant?"  
  
Rain and chaos turn to see a girl that looks around 25 coming out of the dark hallway.  
  
Rain and Albedo: "Huh...You're alive Tecedora?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Chaos: "Huh ...but Dr.Yureiv only made guys."  
  
Albedo: "She came out of the Zohar."  
  
Chaos: "Huh...what the....too weird!"  
  
Albedo: "Yes.., she is Abel's guardian."  
  
Tecedora: "Exactly, correct Albedo."  
  
Tecedora then takes out her crystal-red sword and crystal-red wings. She then kills Albedo.  
  
"What....but how?"  
  
Albedo tries to regenerate but he fails, and kneels down putting his right arm on his bloody arms and chest. He coughs up blood and then this powerful Angelic- Crystal White-Amulet appears in front of Tecedora's face, and she quickly takes it.  
  
Albedo splits in to thirteen white-orbs, that all fly to different places.  
  
Tecedora then leaves as mysteriously as she had come in.  
  
End of Side Chapter 1.  
  
Place: Second Miltian Super Mall City: Startryia  
  
The gang had just entered the mall, when suddenly they see Presley going into a security room.  
  
Shion: "Allen...iis Ppresley aa rrobber?"  
  
Allen shakes his head and replies: "Nno wway, nnot tthat Ii kknow oof."  
  
MOMO: "Why are you guys all sstuttering?" MOMO mimics.  
  
Ziggy: "Ttthey mmust bbe sscared ofof rrrobbers." Ziggy joins in MOMO'S joke.  
  
Shion: "Nno iits nnothing." "Wwere jjust tthinking wwhat if KKOS- MOS wwent tto gget hher uupgraded wweapons, Ffrom tthat vvision wwe ssaw off hher aand Uu-DO?"  
  
MOMO: "I heard U-DO isn't even here, when me and Jr. were talking to arcade people."  
  
Jr: "Yeah. MOMO is right." "Albedo could have been making us have a dream."  
  
Shion screams. "He is so weird!" "I hope he is never ever coming back!"  
  
Jr: "How, can Tecedora be still alive...and how did she do that with her sword?"  
  
Shion: "Oh.you know her?"  
  
Jr looks at Shion in a annoyed way and replies: "Yes I know her.duh. stupid kids these da... Wahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!  
  
A light then blinds the group, and they see a triangular device. Beside it stands Wilhelm and Red Testament.  
  
Shion: "What is that?" "Hello Master Wilheim, whats up!?"  
  
Wilhelm: "The sky."  
  
Jr., Ziggy, and MOMO: "Huh?"  
  
Red Testament laughs and Shion recognizes that he is....  
  
"KEVIN!!!" Shion shouts while running over to him and shaking his hand.  
  
Kevin sighs and says: "SHION!!!"  
  
Wilhelm then joins in and says: "SHUT UP!!!!"  
  
MOMO: laughing "Your boss is funny."  
  
Shion and Kevin go to eat.  
  
Side Chapter 2: Where's the dudes??  
  
Jin, Rain, and chaos all wake up to see that there at a house...  
  
Place :Bethany Foster's Center Of Creative Minds  
  
"Oh. your woke?!!"  
  
"Uh...yea. where's the guys?"  
  
"Oh... there eating food.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Meanwhile............ 


	7. Tecedora's Dreams Part 1

Chapter 7: Tecedora's Dream Part. 1  
  
POV:  
  
Place: Linderentalis: The City of Angels  
  
"I wake up to find that im in a cell-like prison. I am wearing torn clothes. The toilet is hideous, the people are wackos, the food is nasty, and im beaten everyday."  
  
"Is this my life I am to live, till I die?" "No im am not going to live in this horrid place, I will escape....I ..must..!  
  
6 hours, 37 seconds later........  
  
"Hey you! GET YOUR WEAK SELF OVER!!!!"  
  
"Uhhhhh....OK IM COMIN!!" Tecedora puts on her normal rags then she goes with the smelly old guard. They walk and walk till they reach a room full of blood.....lots and lots of blood, with a child laying there crying: MOMMY!!!!  
  
The guard then hits me on the back with a metal whip.....  
  
When he was done, I went up to the kid... It was a boy.... around 9 years of age. He was speaking the familiar poem I read when I was a young kid just like him.  
  
I then had found a paper with the poem on it.  
  
These are the words of the poem ...translated to the Miltian language.  
  
Poem...  
  
The war has come,  
  
the children are stoned,  
  
the holy child,  
  
Shall be thou slain,  
  
The boy named Abel,  
  
The key of light.  
  
When the sky blackens,  
  
a shadow one  
  
will come and come,  
  
till nights done...........  
  
I place the poem in my right pocket, and look at the boy.  
  
Thr guard suddenlly dies, and abel just laughs.  
  
I see a blinding light and it hurts my eyes.  
  
I feel lightheaded as I stay still and await for death.  
  
I then look for my necklace but in an instance my necklace changes into a hideous beast. I run till my hearts content.  
  
I fall hard on the black ground hoping that I see through this place.  
  
I then see that I have made it.....Only to find that im in another place, another side of life......  
  
"LEAVE ME IN PEACE!!!!!"  
  
I then reach a room that I remember well.....it's the room where I first fell.  
  
"Oh. Anyone! please hear me out and answer my prayers....cause I don't have the time to spare."  
  
"Is life this hard or am I feeling selfish."  
  
"Am I really bad and evil after all?"  
  
"This is not my home, nor my destiny."  
  
"...why won't you answer me at all....If you don't I'll...!"  
  
"What would you do?"  
  
"Huh?" I say as I stand up and look at the kid.  
  
"Don't worries Tecedora." He then laughs a kiddish laugh and holds on to my hand.  
  
I then hold his hand and we walk into the House...  
  
(I feel scared about this but, I do trust him.): I think.  
  
In a different part of the place...  
  
Three cloaked people are chatting....  
  
Black cloaked: "Hmmmmmm. this is weird."  
  
Yellow cloaked: "What is?"  
  
Green cloaked: "Come now. let's go.  
  
Virgil comes in.  
  
Virgil: "The Boss wants the plan moved up 12 phases right away."  
  
Cloaked ones: "Alright we will do that now."  
  
They then leave, leaving Virgil in the hall.  
  
: "This. Isn't over..Not yet.  
  
Virgil then sees 6 of those orbs that Albedo had split into.  
  
He throws them out the window.  
  
The orbs reach where Abel and Tecedora are at.  
  
"Hey here are six of them. Tecedora, take them."  
  
"Why?" she says in a questionable look.  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because what? You're annoying me!"  
  
"Hehe, .cause you will need them."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Hey there's two rooms. Lets get some sleep."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Pleroma  
  
Margulis is talking to Sellers.  
  
Sellers: "Hey its time to unleash plan 23.5."  
  
Margulis: "Yes it is." "I already told the cloaked ones.  
  
"YOU'RE working with THEM?!!"  
  
"Yes. You see..., there very usefull. There like...albedo."  
  
Sellers, hears that name, and imediatelly, disconnects.  
  
12 hours later.....  
  
"Hey wake up Tecedora!!  
  
"Alright alright im up. What's your deal anyways?"  
  
"I'm Starving!!!"  
  
"Hah, im not making dinner!"  
  
"Hmph.....fine."  
  
"Don't you get an attitude with me kid."For what its worth, I HATE KIDS!!!"  
  
"WAHHHH!!"  
  
The large noise bellows the whole place. 


	8. Prelude

Chapter 8: Prelude.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
The kid wakes me up by putting burning water on my face.  
  
"Hehe, Good Morning Tece!!!"He says in an annoying way.  
  
"Hi..... why did....?"  
  
"cause....im hungry."  
  
"Great!"  
  
I put on the water and let it boil, while the jerk was prancing around.  
  
"YaY! WooHoo!!"  
  
"Tece, Say Yay!!!!"  
  
"Oooh...yay......Breakfast!" I reply in a nasty way.  
  
"Stop It! Tece!!"  
  
"Oh...."  
  
"Yea...Tece are you ok?!"  
  
Tecedora fall's on the floor and is surrounded by the cloaked ones.  
  
Black cloak: "Hmm...Good."  
  
Green cloak: "Really, Good!!!"  
  
Virgil: "Yep...it was hard work, but I managed."  
  
The three then all laugh. While Tecedora lies on the cold floor.  
  
Yellow cloak: "Hmmmm... She thinks as she stares at Tecedora."  
  
Virgil: "What's wrong?"  
  
Yellow cloak: "Huh.....well...I'm...uh...just...thinking."  
  
Green cloak: "Shut up you dummy!!!!"  
  
Green cloak: "Hmmm...Virgil...the. Boss..."  
  
Green cloak then changes into Tecedora... All of them are shocked!!!  
  
The real green cloak then enters and see's the confusion.  
  
Green cloak: "Imposter!!" "Everybody, kill it now!!!"  
  
The cloaked one's then fire beams from there Ghost-liked rifles. They all miss Tecedora, because she used her: "Angel's Heavenly Shield" tech.  
  
Suddenly............Jr., and Rain Appear!!!!  
  
Jr.:Rubs his head and back "Hey!" "I knew it was you Rain...sorry!!!"  
  
Rain:Rubs his spinal cord. "It's ok!" grins  
  
Rain had then just seen a young lady, and boy running right pass them!! Rain jumps on the rail and uses a hover board that he had previouslly, bought..  
  
Rain grabs Tecedora.  
  
Tecedora: "Get off!!!" She slaps Rain and he fall's on the ground and is knocked out.  
  
Tecedora: "Run Abel!!!" "I'll handle these freaks!!"  
  
Abel ran as fast as his tiny feet could take him, till he came to a portal titled: "Abel's Garden.  
  
Abel went inside to learn more of his purpose. There, he found countless diaries of the scientist projects, all over the floor. One in particular was called: "Vector's Mega-Project". Inside the 900 page book he looked in chpt.1 titled: "The Zohar Project". He sat down in the cold house, waiting for Tecedora to come.  
  
Hours later...  
  
Abel was getting sleepy so he took that big book with him into one of those rooms. Inside he saw.....Himself.  
  
Evil Clone Abel: "Hello!" "I'm your only brother." "Come. We..." He then fades away.  
  
Abel: "What the...hell!!!????" "Tece....im scared!!!!!"  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
Tecedora had just seen the cloaked ones. But in a blink-of-a-eye they were nowhere in sight.  
  
Jr.: "You!" "What are you planning to do with that child!!???"  
  
Tecedora: "I must protect him!"  
  
Jr. starts firing rounds of ammo at Tecedora. Tecedora then hits Jr. with her ether: "Mystic Man Slayer."  
  
(This ether summons a Dark Knight Female on any man or boy and makes the man or boy be scared and cannot attack any woman or girl.)  
  
Jr: "Hello miss!!" "I am not gonna hurt you....sorry for the inconvience."  
  
He then unloads all his ammo and just stands there as Tecedora uses her powerful ethers, and tech attacks.  
  
Jr: "Damnit! help me Rain!!" As soon as Jr. says that, he was knocked to the floor by Tecedora's powerful kick.  
  
Tecedora then jumps on a V-board and flies away.  
  
Rain: "Let's go Jr.!" "I brought two boards with me." "We'll get this woman!!"  
  
Jr: "Ok...Here we come Tece!"  
  
Jr. and Rain are now racing at 560 miles per second and Tecedora is hot on there trail with her souped-up board.  
  
Tecedora fires rounds of ether beams It hit's both Rain and Jr. instantly.  
  
Jr. is half-dazed and so that cause him to almost fall, off his board. While...Rain is racing neck-in-neck With Tecedora. They then go separate ways. Tecedora grinds down an Ether pipe at 790 miles per second.  
  
Rain fall's 5,000 ft. from the building.  
  
Rain: "No...o..."  
  
Thought-Speak..............................  
  
Rain then falls into the dark  
  
"Then what would you like to be called Miss 100-Series Realion?" by Margulis.  
  
"I...like...it. Here." "I...feel...relaxed." "Soon...you...will find...your way....here too..."  
  
by Cherenkov.  
  
"There is a 99.9 % probability that the Gnosis stored in that hanger is the boss." "Please...Shion it is your job...is it not....?"  
  
by KOS-MOS.  
  
"Then why not give it to them!" "A meaning to there pitiful existence!" by Virgil.  
  
"What....will....you.....do?"  
  
By Nephilim.  
  
"Yeah a psycho genius!!!!" Guard A.  
  
"Hey....Allen, Do you want to see my pet rich rock?" "No. Geek...understand?" "Yep..Ok"sighs  
  
by Presley./Sorta Allen too.  
  
The memories we had for this adventure...is now the only thing we have to go on.  
  
Our friendship grows...with a bond so great. That neither U-DO nor Albedo could ever crush.  
  
Here are my ending messages....  
  
"To make a story takes research and determination."  
  
"So, try your best"  
  
Chaos plushie: Ni!!Yi!!(Translates to: It's been fun!)  
  
Me:Uh..Well...um.....bye....for. Now. Runs away and get locked and a closet.  
  
Kid Fan: Maaaan!! I hope he comes back or im gonna kill myself!!  
  
Inside closet  
  
Chants: Need more....need more...need more. Need more....  
  
Falls on the ground and is knocked out COLD!!!!  
  
The End..........or is it?  
  
Credits:.......  
  
Story by kioke678.  
  
Help by fans and Senkoy..  
  
Chpts.1-8 or are there more?????????  
  
Inspired by: Xenosaga: Episode I's religion and philosophy, also by Takashi, And Senkoy!!!!!  
  
Finding friends are part of the trouble. Not knowing where to look is the other part.  
  
I am on these sites......  
  
Xenosaga: Episode I The Will to Power board, Xenosaga: Episode II Beyond Good and Evil board, Xenosaga: Social board(Usually in the XENO Night Club topics), Most Anime boards, Anime and Manga social boards, PS2 general board, and And lastly.....the boards at .  
  
Me:Well it's time to look for something to eat chaos.  
  
chaos plushie: yeah!  
  
Me: But what to eat in a closet?  
  
chaos plushie: I don't know! Hmmmm.....??  
  
Me: Hey look!!  
  
chaos plushie: ???  
  
Me: A copy of Xenosaga I!! And a PS2!!  
  
chaos plushie: Yay!!  
  
Me: Let's play all the way through it for a 9nth time!!! Ok?  
  
chaos plushie: NiNi!!  
  
Boom!!  
  
Keep going down!! I got more info!!  
  
Fav. Movies  
  
Star wars Series.  
  
Harry Potter Series.(#3 this 2004, and #4 this 2005!!!!)  
  
Matrix Series.  
  
Pirates of the Caribbean!!  
  
And that's all!!  
  
Bye for....this year!!! 


	9. Catch That Kid!

Chapter 9: Catch That Kid!  
  
"Oh Allen!!"  
  
"What is it MOMO?" Allen says while sipping on his tea.  
  
MOMO brushes her hair and replies in an uncomfortable way. "My mommy doesn't ever want to see me!"  
  
Allen raises an eyebrow. "Really?!"  
  
MOMO sighs and puts on her jacket. "Im going out for awhile."  
  
"Excellent. Do you need company?" "No!"  
  
"Ok thanks!!" "I was just being nice!"  
  
"Well thanks but I am going to be safe." "Shion, Ziggy, and KOS-MOS are coming with me."  
  
She puts on her baby blue scarf and leaves.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Rain gets hit hard. His balance on the board almost gives way.  
  
"Woah!" "Too close!"  
  
Rain turns a tight corner and sees a ramp in the distance.  
  
"Aha!!" "I got it!!" Rain touch's his green hair and accelerates the board's speed to 60% active.  
  
Swoooooooooosh.  
  
Rain goes up the ramp. It leads to a building.  
  
Floor 3  
  
Rain: "Huh??" "Hmm...."  
  
"Hi."  
  
Rain: "Who the heck is in here with me?!" "Show your cowardly face you Gesadema (An ugly deformed monster.)  
  
"Im a girl." "No need to worry Rain!"  
  
"Why then...,are you hiding from me?" Rain says.  
  
"Scared, huh?" You don't have to be scared."  
  
"Ah, so you're the cause of this?"  
  
A girl comes out of the shadows.  
  
"Well....." "Woah!""  
  
"Huh?" She points a finger at her chest.  
  
"Yeah...you...are...ugly!!"  
  
The girl is speechless.  
  
"Time to go." "Bye.....ugly"  
  
Rain quickly pulls out his two red 6cm katana's and puts one at her chest. And the other at her ...neck.  
  
"Ahhhh" "Why try killing me when you know that you can't?"  
  
"But I can!"  
  
"Huh.....? Tece!"  
  
Tecedora takes out her sword and thrust it deep into the girls' chest. Rain thrust one right into the girls' neck, and the other into her face.  
  
"H-how c-can I b-be d-...e...-a...-d?"  
  
The girl then dissenagrates, and a crystal-orange necklace is left on the floor.  
  
"Looks like you can have this one!"  
  
"I...can?"  
  
Tecedora nods. "Thanks Tece!!" Rain puts the necklace around his neck.  
  
"Hey Tece!?"  
  
"Huh.........yes?" "Umm........i know this is personal......but how many necklaces do you have?"  
  
"I got............White, Red, and Green." "So, that's 3!" "Haven't you looked at my neck?" "It has the 3 on it!"  
  
"Oh......No I haven't looked. Sorry about that."  
  
"Hm...I got to go."  
  
"Wait! Before you go, tell me what happened in this building before I came here!"  
  
"You know......how you fell?"  
  
"Ok. But it's going to be somewhat long."  
  
Side Chpt 1: The Fall  
  
I was going up the longest ether pipe. You where shooting at me with your holy rail-gun. I saw a figure move swiftly into the building. I sped over to the building, and flew inside. Once inside, I saw the figure fly up the wall to floor 23, so fast like an overheated nanobug.  
  
The wings were black.  
  
Rain remembers something else.  
  
(What was that?") (So bizarre!)  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah......Im ok." "Anyway....."  
  
I chased the figure up to floor 23. The figure pulled out a black katana. 11 centimeters long. I put my board away. And then I pulled out my silver sword. The figure pulled off its hood, and it was a ghost. The ghost jump kicked me, and I fell near an ether arch. Right before I fell. I twisted my body around the arch back its way, causing it to fall on its back.  
  
The creature sped up the wall to the roof of the building. I followed on my board. Once up. I saw the creature pull out this weird pair of Kunai.  
  
The creature threw a pair of stars at me, causing my board to shatter. I fell off. The creature picked up my body and threw me off the building.  
  
After that I saw a light. It made my wings come out. I flew to the bottom. But I was on another side of the building. I saw a board at the bottom. So, I rode it to this building again. Why? Because, I saw a figure go back into it.  
  
And that's how I came here.  
  
End  
  
"Oh."  
  
Side Chpt.2: Site Seeing!!  
  
Shion holds MOMO's hand.  
  
MOMO: "Hey, Shion!"  
  
"What's wrong MOMO?"  
  
MOMO: "Can we go into the park!?"  
  
Shion nods.  
  
Finished on: 10/19/03 Time: 12.21 a.m. 


	10. The Woods of Deceit

Created on: 10/25/03 Posted on: 12/11/03 at night.  
  
Chapter 10: The Woods of Deceit (Woohoo!! Chapter 10!!)  
  
"Uh..... Shion this place is weird."  
  
Shion looks at MOMO in a concerned way and replies calmly "MOMO we're safe." "Besides we got KOS-MO,"  
  
Shion looks straight ahead. She blinks twice, and runs off.  
  
She runs really fast, deeper and deeper into the woods.  
  
"What's with her?" Says MOMO in an uneasy way.  
  
Ziggy puts one of his muscular metallic arms in his golden yellow hair, and sighs.  
  
"It is too late to help Shion. The woods got her now!"  
  
"B-but Ziggy! How can we just stand here like baddies and let Shion go crazy!" MOMO sighs. Then, with an angry grin, she takes out her rod and continues her ranting about Shion "Like...my crazy dad, Dr. Joachim Mizrahi!"  
  
"MOMO!"  
  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!  
  
"Huh?"  
  
A noise so loud boomed through the woods. The scream of a person, could be heard. Ziggy took out his blade arm, while KOS-MOS took out her F*SYTHE and MOMO clutched onto her Dragon Rod, as if she were hugging her parents.  
  
"Bring it on!"  
  
Deeper into the forest (The POV of Shion)  
  
(Where am i?)  
  
Shion wakes up to find herself lying on a flower bed. She is surrounded by 6 Swords Fighters.  
  
(Huh? I can't talk!)  
  
Swordsmen (Woman) (Sounds 23.) "So, the poison worked!?"  
  
Swordsmen (Man (Sounds 35.) "Yes, ma'm." "Well, Shall we be off?"  
  
The lady has a scar on her left cheek. She looks very skilled. Her accent sounds a little Jewish. She nods and they head off, while dragging me along.  
  
We apparently come to an old church.  
  
The sign says "Lost Mans Den"  
  
I guess that's where I am.  
  
They knock me out and I go to dream land...  
  
Hours later,  
  
I woke up, but to my surprise, no one was around.  
  
I saw a comlink on the ground. It had a name tag on it. The name was Enrishi Asariki. I guess he was from one of the oriental camps, that Jin went to train at when he was 25.  
  
Suddenly,  
  
Ring! Ring! Pick up this is urgent!  
  
I look, I stare, and then I pick it up quickly.  
  
? "Hello Enrishi!" "It's me Moon Night!" A Texan accent, but not like Mary's!  
  
I reply in a manly way. "Uhh...Hey!" (I guess I can talk again!!)  
  
Moon Night: "Who are you?"  
  
"Im Shion Uzuki!" "The members stole me and knocked me out. When I woke up they were gone! So what's the matter?"  
  
"Well.." "Ok, I'll tell ya." "I am on Fifth Jerusalem right now. The base is The U-TIC's Project Gallery!"  
  
"U-TIC!?!!"  
  
"No, it's ok im a rebel!"  
  
"A rebel?"  
  
"Uhhhh, Yeah." "Anyway, I need to inform you of the info."  
  
"Ok, I'm ready!"  
  
Back in the upper area.....  
  
KOS-MOS, Ziggy, and MOMO reach an area with a strange glyph on the ground.  
  
MOMO pass's out. Ziggy hurries to MOMO, but it's too late.  
  
End Side Chpt. 2  
  
Side Chpt 3: What about Allen?!  
  
Second Miltian Bar  
  
"Hiccup!!"  
  
"Hey yo!" "First drink huh?"  
  
A black middle aged man with a cross scar on his face walks over to Allen.  
  
So you can handle a hard Miltian Volcano?! Allen just looks at him drunkenly.  
  
Hahahahahahahaha!!!!! Man, you're something!  
  
Allen falls out of his chair, but the man catches him.  
  
Hahahahahahahaha!!  
  
Man hold on! I'll help ya out!  
  
Later.........  
  
Allen's POV  
  
I wake up less dizzy from before. It looks like I've been out for a couple of hours.  
  
The place that I am in appears to be some cult gothic place. Looks like my friend Presley's house. But, also looks like something my best friend could have had.  
  
The person most of brought me here and saved me from dieing.  
  
Thank god!  
  
Well uhhhhh. Im hungry!!  
  
Allen's stomach growls.  
  
Errruhhhhhuuuerre!  
  
Ooooooouhhhhhhhh!!  
  
I need to puke! But where's the bathroom?  
  
I search the room, till I find a door titled bathroom.  
  
(I hope no ones in there!!)  
  
I rush in and take care of nature.  
  
Ahhhhhhhh! Refreshing! Then, I throw up. It felt like an hour of puking! Man!! Jeez!! No more beer for me!!  
  
The door flung open.  
  
I go to the living room, and in there are two figures.  
  
(I'm so dead!)  
  
One figure was on the right looking at me in the dark, the other was leaning on a wall.  
  
(What will become of me?)  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Swordsmen 3(Little girl) "Ma'm!" "The troops will fall out in less then 4500 hours!"  
  
Swordsmen 1(Lady that is 23.) "Hmm.., Not bad Ki (A word meaning Kid)! Not bad!"  
  
Swordsmen 4&5 (Girl, 12, Boy, 12.) (The badest twins ever!!) "Hi!"(They always talk in unison.) "Can we play while you guys work like Efeirs (A bad word for donkeys.)  
  
SW.M.3: "Ma'm they're cussing again!!"  
  
Swrd.M. 4&5 "Hahahahaha!" "Shut up!"  
  
SW.M.3: "wahhhhhhhhh!"  
  
End Side chpt.3  
  
Side Chpt. 4: The Bill Ordeal  
  
Matthews is talking to Gaugnin Kukai.  
  
"Yes. Matthew?"  
  
"Uh..Boss we kind of only have ummmm half of the money."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Uh...." Tony cuts Capt. Matthews off and replies.  
  
"Cause, we ran into that android and the others!"  
  
"So that's your lame excuse?"  
  
"Uhhhhh."  
  
"So Hammer, What do you have to say?" "It better be worth me missing my favorite action show on Channel 23.8!"  
  
"Well....uhhhhhhh!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well uh....." Hammer takes a puff of his inhaler. "Uh..." "Ahhhhhhhh!!"  
  
Hammer runs out of Gaugnin's office screaming. Gaugnin is ticked.  
  
"Leave me!" "Or you're all fired!" Screams an enraged Gaugnin.  
  
The crew runs out of his office.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Completed on 10/25/03. 11:05 p.m. is when I last saved it. 


	11. Escape

Chapter 11: The Escape Created 11/1/03 7:12 p.m. Posted 12/12/03 at night.  
  
This place was cold and damp.  
  
I walked farther and farther into the endless dark abyss. I found a room in this strange mist.  
  
I enter without the slightest idea of what I might find.  
  
Errraaannnnaaa. A noise so eerie.  
  
I look on the walls, with eyes so small.  
  
The walls have words.  
  
Am I ever gonna get out of here?  
  
No, I don't think so!  
  
I'm scared.  
  
Mommy I need you.  
  
I need y..  
  
Booom! DundDunDUnDunDuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!  
  
Aha! They're you are!  
  
A figure breaks out from a cell.  
  
He's been stalking me for 2 years.  
  
I'm scared. Very scared.  
  
(What should I do?)  
  
Hehehe! The figure takes off its sweater and reveals a 16 year old boy. His crimson blood red eyes stare into my eyes.  
  
I run. Running is the only thing that will take me back to my home. My world.  
  
This place is dark and twisted.  
  
I run till I see a figure run fast as they could into the control room.  
  
Side Chapter 1: POV. The Devil's Control Room  
  
Hmmmmmm. I'm running. Like every other prisoner left in this murderess place.  
  
I am brave. I am strong. And I am never lonely.  
  
Boom! Riiinmggruyrymmm!!  
  
The noise was scary. Very loud. But then the unexpectable thing had happened.  
  
BOOM!! The door ripped open. There was a crazed laugh came from the other side of the room. I went over to that side of the room, and I laid as close to the ground as my little body could. I would do anything to escape this place of pain, agony, and torture.  
  
Waaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!  
  
Where are ya ki's?  
  
I peek a little and see the familiar face of that weird 16 year old from Fifth Jerusalem.  
  
Flashback Past  
  
On Hollow Mourning (like Halloween) I went to his house. When I knocked on the door. I heard a scream of a girl.  
  
As soon as I heard that a figure had fallen from one of the windows.  
  
It was a girl. The girl that I heard. She was dead. All she had on was a t shirt and really short shorts.  
  
The shirt was ripped and so were the shorts.  
  
Poor girl.  
  
The cops came soon thereafter. The news was that she was his girlfriend, and she had been hanging out with his sister more then she had with him. So he eventually had gotten mad and killed her.  
  
I stayed away from that house after that incident.  
  
A year later he started going mad and that's when the stalking arose.  
  
It was 12 kids that he had stalked. He watched them learn. He watched them sleep. He watched them play. He watched them talk.  
  
He learned about them. But he never did anything bad to them.  
  
They never saw him do things to them. But I did.  
  
One autumn night, I was bringing my mum and pop a bushel of salis flowers. They are only available on Fifth Jerusalem. They're baby blue. The wonderful lest of our worlds flowers.  
  
The day's clock had hit ten 12. I went outside for a brief jog.  
  
It was getting cold.  
  
I was very scared.  
  
The 16 year old came out as he usually does at this time. But I was ready. I had brought my heavy axe that I used to make a pumpkin with.  
  
Break!!  
  
1st saved: 8: 04 p.m. 11/1/03  
  
Day 2 11/2/03 Opened 2:01 p.m.  
  
WHACK!!  
  
The boy screams a loud madish cry. It hurts my ears.  
  
While I kept hitting the boy with my axe...  
  
The blood spilled everywhere. The boy screaming a terrible scream.  
  
The sky was blood red. When I went back to bed. The moon vanished into the autumn sky. While I was sleeping, thinking of the boy. I knew one day that I'll be an alloy (means a soldier.).  
  
I was scared.  
  
And that's why I'm in this dark prison.  
  
Present  
  
Well time to fight him...again.  
  
I come out of the corner with a nokita I found in a soldiers locker. It was heavy but I used all my weight to exert force on it. Now I am stronger.  
  
Phoooooossssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
One flies fast towards the teen.  
  
Phoooooossssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Another fly toward him.  
  
Phoooooossssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
A third one flies to him.  
  
Phoooooossssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Lastly, a fourth one flies towards the boy.  
  
Im not giving him any chances this time.  
  
BOOOOOOM!!!  
  
They hit! A massive crater was created as a result of the powerful missiles.  
  
End Side chpt.1  
  
I escaped. I survived. I was safe. For now I'm safe.  
  
Hmmmmmm...  
  
A figure comes out the west door.  
  
Another? No way?  
  
(Was she watching me in the control room?) (Well the base is destroyed and where on the cliff.) (But I didn't think that there would be other survivors!)  
  
Hia! The girl says cheerfully.  
  
I brush her off by putting up my middle finger.  
  
"Uh...That's very rude!" the girl squeals.  
  
Hehehehe!! I guess I'm older then ya!  
  
What!! No way!  
  
I scratched my blue hair, and reply in an ugly tone. "Look! I have my own business to do! "So leave me alone!"  
  
"Huh?" The girl looks at me with teary eyes.  
  
("Hmmmmmm?")(Is this a trick?)  
  
"Hey! Hey!" "How old are.ya? I ask coolly.  
  
Im ummmm....10." "Hehe"  
  
(Ohhhhh..Greatttttt! She's four years younger then me!) (Well I better let her come with me.) (She wouldn't make it out of here alone.)  
  
Hey?  
  
Yes?  
  
Wanna come with me on my adventure?  
  
Uhh...  
  
Come on! It will be fun! By the way I'm 14. Names Rey.  
  
Mine's Faith! Ahahe!  
  
Haha cool!!  
  
Well then I'll come with you on your adventure!  
  
Cool. That's good.  
  
So where to now?  
  
Hmm... Let's go through the devil's playground. That would be the quickest way out of here. And besides that way the 6_6 gang won't find us!  
  
But isn't the Devil's playground haunted?  
  
Yeah! I'll protect you!  
  
"Thanks" Faith hugs me. I hug her back.  
  
Before we go I have to tell you something..  
  
"Yes Faith?"  
  
Im really 14. I was under disguise. I 'm a good fighter.  
  
Ohhh..So that's why!  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
That's okay! I think you're pretty neat.  
  
The girl hugs me again.  
  
(I think I'm starting to like this hero deal.)  
  
We enter the building.  
  
Zing! Ahhhhhhhh!!  
  
Faith are you alright!?  
  
Yeah I'm fine!  
  
She then holds my hand.  
  
We walk hand and hand now, while we go deeper into this place.  
  
(It's haunted, so I am sort of scared. But I can't say that!)  
  
Hey Faith! A voice calls out.  
  
FAITH! Let's go!  
  
I grab her arm tighter and we run into the dark.  
  
We reach a sign.  
  
Danger Losers.  
  
Come in for some death. Leave or we'll take your clothes. Hi Faith.  
  
Sincerely, The Reu boys  
  
Rey! I put my hand to the door then I turn in look into Faiths cerulean eyes.  
  
"Yes? What's wrong?"  
  
The Reu boys are bad news!!  
  
This note is old. We'll be....  
  
BOOM!!  
  
Hey gay boy!  
  
Ahhhh!!  
  
The Reu gang grabs Faith and they throw her into a bag and tie her up.  
  
They punched me in the guts, and did the same to me.  
  
(Where are they taking us? They better not do anything to me and Faith, or I'll kill em!)  
  
To be continued.  
  
Last save: 11/2/03 at 2:49 p.m.  
  
I'm getting better at this aren't I?  
  
Well later! 


	12. The Broken Struggle

Chapter 12: The Broken Struggle  
  
1/20/04  
  
5:45 pm.  
  
"Let's go!" Said a snot-faced boy.  
  
"All right, drop them here." Said the Boss.  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
(OWWWWWW!!!)  
  
The Reu Boys open up the bag and tie me and Faith to the wall.  
  
Blake: "Hey Faith!"  
  
Daren: "Haha, boy!!"  
  
Boss: "Ah.ah..ah you two!"  
  
Blake kicks me in the chest.  
  
2 days Later..  
  
Daren: "Hey you two!!!" He points to us.  
  
"I want you guys to go to Gak Mountains, to get me a valuable material called "Eifeire. It's a rare stone, which I need to make a powerful Ether for Boss."  
  
"Um. (With know other choice, I replied)Yeah. We'll go."  
  
Faith looked at me, in a scared way.  
  
Daren left the room, but before that, he told us some important info..  
  
"There's a monster on that mountain. And, I don't mean Gnosis either." "Be cautious or, we're both screwed."  
  
And with that..we started our way north..to the Gak Mountains.  
  
Gak Mountains Entrance  
  
Wirshhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
"Yah!" Shrieked Faith. She held my hand as we went up the mountain tops, till we came to the center." "So far we haven't seen any monsters."  
  
"Hey there it is Rey!"  
  
"Huh.?" I turned my head and saw the Eifeire on top of a golden alter.  
  
"Let's take it!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
Faith took it and put it in her pouch, but as we made our way to the entrance, we came across a powerful fiend.  
  
ROAAAAAAARRRRRR!!!!!  
  
"Ah! Faith be careful!!"  
  
"You be careful too!"  
  
And with that advice we fought the beast.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!!" I put my sword deep into the beast's chest. It cries in pain.  
  
"Now Faith!"  
  
Faith uses a fire-like tornado on the beast, but the beast reacts with a powerful water attack on both of us, causing us to fall on the snow beneath us.  
  
"Try Thunder!"  
  
"Mmkay!"  
  
Faith swirls her hands in a semi-circle causing thunder to come from all over the mountain, hurting all of us.  
  
"Err...Faith!"  
  
"Uh...yeah?"  
  
"Why the heck did you hurt us also!??"  
  
"Uh..I said I'm a bad fighter. Hehe."  
  
"Hehe..nothing! You almost got us killed!"  
  
"Hehe. Sorry Sir!"  
  
"Err.its ok. The important thing is we are still alive."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well. It's my tu....  
  
The beast throws a gravity attack at me and Faith. It cuts my skin. I feel the blood, running down my neck, my fingers, my chest, my face, and my legs.  
  
Some mission.  
  
Surprisingly, Faith gets up unexhausted and she uses a powerful yellow beam on the enemy, almost killing it!  
  
I get up and wield my sword and aim directly at the beast's heart, killing it for good.  
  
"Phew!" I pass out.  
  
An hour later, I wake back up.  
  
"Good Morning Sir!" Says a cheerful Faith.  
  
"Uh.Hi there."  
  
"Ready to give the Eifeire to Daren and get out of this place?"  
  
"Uh..sure."  
  
We go to Daren's room.  
  
Daren's Room  
  
"Sir, we got you're um....Eifeire."  
  
Daren looks happy, and he rushes over to Faith.  
  
"Ah, thank you!" He takes it and kicks us out his room.  
  
"Oh well!"  
  
"Yeah, let's go Faith!"  
  
Faith and I make it to the gate of the Warehouse, but at the entrance is ..the Boss.  
  
Boss: "Hmm.? That's strange." "You were supposed to find out who this Wilheim character is. And yet you stand here and sip on some frozen juice!"  
  
Blake: "Sorry Sir! I'll go with a group of troops first thing in the morning!"  
  
Boss: "I want you to go now!!"  
  
Blake: "Yes sir, I'm on my way!"  
  
Boss: Oh, and I want you to take Faith and Rey with you. He turns and sees us looking at him.  
  
"Ah!!"  
  
(Guess me and Faith are still apart of the 6_6 gang. I wonder where the Reu boys went, cause I never seen this 3 before. There part of the 6_6, not the Reu.)  
  
The boss leaves in a blue limo-like cruiser and we watch as he drives off.  
  
Blake comes over to us and looks at us with an unpleasant smile.  
  
Blake: "Follow us."  
  
Tons of guards appear around us and Blake and they go into this battle ship.  
  
(It must be..the "Black Dragon!")  
  
Finished! 1/20/04 #_# 6:10 pm. 


	13. The Massive Black Dragon Airship

1/20/04  
  
6:12 pm.  
  
Chapter 13: The Massive Black Dragon Airship  
  
I thought it was small at first, but boy was I wrong!  
  
The guards all went there separate ways, while Faith and I followed Blake to the ships bridge.  
  
Black Dragons Bridge  
  
As soon as we entered, an alarm sounded off.  
  
"Huh? What's going on Blake?"  
  
Blake: "I don't know!" he snaps.  
  
Blake then goes over to the desktop and he types in Cam 3. A giant holo screen of Camera 3 appeared inside of the bridge.  
  
It shows some figures...  
  
(Who the heck are they?)  
  
Camera 3...  
  
Hey Ziggy!  
  
Yes MOMO?  
  
I see Shion over there!  
  
Hmm.? Ziggy turns around and see's Shion lying on the ground with a wounded body.  
  
Quick! MOMO! We need to take her back to the city immediately!  
  
MOMO agrees and they carry Shion off to the town.  
  
The Camera cuts off.  
  
Black Dragons Bridge  
  
Blake: That's very interest..  
  
Another alarm goes off. This time Blake types CAM 1. A screen appears in front of the gang.  
  
(*_^)Blake: "Hmm.."  
  
Camera 1.....  
  
This place sucks!  
  
Abel turns his head as Tecedora changes her pants.  
  
So, uuh...Tece..?  
  
What do you want?  
  
Are we ever going to jump through that hole we keep passing?  
  
A hole that we keep passing?  
  
Yeah, I first saw it when we first met.  
  
Tecedora gets really ticked off and explodes.  
  
-_-"So, you're saying we were doing all that searching for a way out for nothing?"  
  
*_^ "Pretty much Tece!" *_*  
  
"WHY YOU B.!"  
  
"Ah, ah, ah Tece! Bad words won't rewind time!" ^_^  
  
"Grrr....yeah, where's this hole at anyway?"  
  
"Follow me! Hehe!" ^_^  
  
I follow the kid till we reach a golden dome.  
  
"This is Abel's Garden. Well, that's what the book says Tece."  
  
"Ok. Let's go in!"  
  
Abel's Garden  
  
We enter.  
  
"HUH! What's that?" Abel points to a figure right in front of us!  
  
"Look's like we got company!"  
  
"What should we do?"  
  
"How about Kick. It's. A...  
  
"Ahem."  
  
"Err.How about.Kick. It's. Butt!"  
  
"Much cooler!"  
  
"Yeah right!"  
  
Abel takes out his stick.  
  
I take out my Kodaichi.  
  
"Let's rock!"  
  
Finished! 6:58 pm. 


	14. Infiltrate Vector Corp!

Chapter 14: Infiltrate Vector Corp.!  
  
2/1/04 8:54 pm.  
  
Blake: "Let's Go!"  
  
Blake orders the troops to don a jet pack, and jump off the Ship.  
  
Blake: "Enran Sh-i."  
  
When Blake said that, the whole ship went invisible. He looked at us and told us to get off as well. We looked at each other and we jumped off.  
  
Falling felt so good.  
  
Blake moved his index finger up, all the troops turned on there jet packs quickly.  
  
We did so as well.  
  
Vector Corp. Entrance  
  
Squad: "That was awesome!"  
  
Stopped: 9:05 pm. (My sis needed to use the PC for her project! Boooring! And I had so many ideas! Maybe later!)  
  
1/2/04 3:58 pm.  
  
Yeah, wasn't it Faith?  
  
Faith nods.  
  
Well, let's follow the squad into the building, ok?!  
  
Sure.  
  
Vector Corp. 1st Floor  
  
The group had already had split up, so we were left alone.  
  
It's strange Rey.  
  
Yeah it is Faith. No guards or nothing. It's like there expecting us.  
  
"Yeah, it is."  
  
2nd Floor  
  
Hey!!  
  
I turn around and see Blake and ten of his troops looking at us.  
  
"Yeah. What's up?"  
  
Blake: "We entered the code into the elevator, but that's where you two come in."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Blake: "You two are to enter the codes to the three alarms on this floor, while me and my troops move up to the next set of floors." "You must find the all of them in less than ten minutes, in order for us to make it up there in time."  
  
Me and Faith Nod in we do there salute.  
  
They leave us.  
  
Blake: "Now!"  
  
We make it to the 1st alarm, and they get on the elevator.  
  
Faith pulls out a PDA and she hears the first code.  
  
Blake: "It's M.2.O."  
  
"Wow! My favorite music group!"  
  
"Faith! Tell me the code quickly!"  
  
"Oh. ^_^ It's M.2.O. Sorry!"  
  
"It's ok. Set!"  
  
The first alarm switch breaks in half.  
  
Two more to g..  
  
BOOM!  
  
AHHHHH...Rey!  
  
A huge chunk of the wall breaks and an A.M.W.S. Unit emerges from it.  
  
Faith!  
  
I look for Faith, but I can't find her.  
  
Errrrrrrrr...yaaaaah!! I slash the Unit with my sword.  
  
In a split-second, I see a figure looking at me fight. It doesn't look like Faith though.  
  
?? : "Nice."  
  
The Unit blows up and a guard comes out. The guard has a silver katana.  
  
(Soo.this is the trouble.)  
  
Yaaaaah! I hit the guard, but the guard uses there own sword to kill there self.  
  
"Geek!"  
  
But, the Guard quickly gets up and turns into a figure with a silver cloak.  
  
(Scary!)  
  
They disappear soon after.  
  
I hit the floor hard. Faith comes over to me and heals my wounds. She tells me that she found the other two switches, and that she already did them, without having to fight.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"^_^ No Problem!"  
  
Another elevator comes down. It's triangular-like.  
  
"~_~ Huh?"  
  
"Heh. Faith lets ride it!"  
  
"O-k.?"  
  
We jump in and it takes us to the top.  
  
Floor 33  
  
We get out and see the guards. There Blakes guards. Not Wilheim's.  
  
You guys are pathetic. Blake tells us.  
  
Blake: "Anyway. Let's go into the door." "Men, Turn on your cloaking devices."  
  
"Yes Sir!"  
  
You two come with me.  
  
Uh..sure.  
  
Wilheim's Chambers  
  
Helloooooooo....???Huh!?  
  
We come up to the room, but we don't see any guards or even Wilheim.  
  
(What's going on? (-_-) )  
  
Blake curses under his jacket and walks up to the desk. On the table is a holo- note.  
  
It says....  
  
Dear Shion Uzuki,  
  
I'm currently on the Dammerung. I know it's hard to find, but I gave Matthews and Tony directions yesterday. I am in need of your help. Please come to the Dammerung immediately. Enclosed in this note, is KOS-MOS's latest weapon.  
  
You can thank Allen and Miyuki for that. Allen is with us, if you hadn't already known.  
  
See you later, Shion Uzuki.  
  
Sincerely, Wilheim.  
  
Blake: "Ah! Let's return to the Black Dragon!" "We got to find this Shion character!"  
  
Black Dragon's Bridge  
  
Blake sits in the drivers chair, playing with his hair, while me and Faith receive orders from some troops to go to the cabin room, and get some rest.  
  
Cabin Hallway  
  
"Um. Rey?"  
  
"Um. Faith?"  
  
Faith: "I WANNA GO ON THE ADVENTURE NOW!" Rey  
  
Faith:?  
  
Rey: ?_? Huh? You want to too?"  
  
Faith: "Yeah, I guess." "I don't like Blake that much."  
  
Rey: "Yeah. Me neither."  
  
Faith: "Well see ya when we get there."  
  
Rey: "Yeah. Same to you."  
  
And with that. We go to our rooms and sleep.  
  
Side Chapter 1: The group that wasn't.  
  
Ahhhh! The air feels soo.good! Says a cheerful MOMO.  
  
Yeah it's great for the beach. Replies Shion.  
  
Ziggy: "Let's get going guys."  
  
Shion: "Oh. All right."  
  
KOS-MOS: "There is a 23% chance that it will rain today."  
  
Shion, MOMO, & Ziggy: Hahaha...!!!  
  
The gang goes to Vector Corp.  
  
1st Floor  
  
Receptionist: Oh. Hello Shion!  
  
Shion: Hello Julie!  
  
Julie: How's it going?  
  
Shion: Great! You?  
  
Julie: I'm promoted!  
  
Shion: Conrgads!  
  
Julie: Thanks!  
  
Shion: *_* No problem. I knew you would. So what are you now?  
  
Julie: I'm a receptionist.  
  
MOMO: Is Shion dumb?  
  
Ziggy: I really don't know.  
  
KOS-MOS: No. It's just that she has a hard time at remembering stuff.  
  
MOMO: Oh. So she's slow?  
  
KOS-MOS: Affirmative.  
  
Shion: Oh yeah. Forgot. Sorry.  
  
Julie: It's ok. So what are you here for?  
  
Shion: We're here to speak with Wilheim.  
  
Julie: Uh. Don't you know?  
  
Shion: Know what?  
  
Julie: This isn't the HQ anymore. The boss likes the Dammerung more. It's much larger after all. The sized of a planet, to be more precise. This place will soon be a new Hangar for the new A.M.W.S. Units.  
  
Shion: -_- Great. Thanks so much! Nice to see you again!  
  
Julie: No problem! Same to you. Bye!  
  
Shion: Bye!  
  
2/2/04 4:56 pm. 


	15. Tecedora’s Duel

Chapter 15: Tecedora's Duel.  
  
2/2/04 5:02 pm.  
  
Abel: Wee!  
  
Tecedora: Yeah.  
  
Abel: No fun Tece!  
  
Tecedora: Shut it twerp!  
  
Abel: Ok.  
  
The hole takes us back into the real world.  
  
(Finally I can get away from this kid!)  
  
I laugh.  
  
Abel: What's wrong with you?  
  
Tecedora: Uh. Ahem. Nothing. Nothing at all.  
  
Abel: O-k. _?  
  
I grab the kids hand and we head off to the Air station.  
  
Air station.  
  
Ticket Master: Welcome. What can I do for you?  
  
Abel: Uh?  
  
Tecedora: Two tickets to Second Miltia please!  
  
T.M.: Woah! You just made it! The ship to Second Miltia has just arrived. It's the big one at the Northern end. It's called the: Wind Catcher.  
  
Tecedora: All right. Thanks!  
  
I grab the boys hand and we run quickly to the northern end. When we turn the nearest corner I check my hand, and holding on to it is no Abel.  
  
Man: Hey Baby!  
  
I see a middle raced (tan.) guy with Abel in his other hand.  
  
Tecedora: Give him back, or I'll slit your throat.  
  
Man: Woah. I like them Feisty! The only way I'll give him back, is if you give me something in return.  
  
He winked at me, and I knew what he wanted. Little did he know who he was messing with?  
  
Tecedora: Let's Fight!  
  
I take out my two red katana's and I put one at his neck and the other at his chest.  
  
Tecedora: You were saying?  
  
Man: Nothing! Honest! Take the kid! Spare me please!  
  
I withdraw my blades and the man runs off.  
  
Abel runs to me and hugs me with tears running down his cheeks. I hug him back and I pick him up piggy-back style.  
  
(No more interruptions!!)  
  
We reach the ship and as soon as we get on they close the door.  
  
Tecedora: Phew! Made it in the nick of time!  
  
Abel: Ahem. That's "Made it in a nick of time!"  
  
Tecedora: What ever twerp.  
  
Abel: We need new names, for safety.  
  
Tecedora: Yeah. You're right. You'res is Twerp.  
  
Abel: Your's is Tece.  
  
Tecedora: Fine by me.  
  
Abel: Like I care.  
  
The Wind Catcher fly's out of the Air station, and off of this planet.  
  
2 more hours to go!  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Virgil: The cloaked ones are dead. What should we do?  
  
????: Nothing.  
  
Dammerung  
  
Wilheim's Mansion  
  
Kevin: Ok. Here's the reports sir.  
  
Wilheim: Excellent. Good job.  
  
Kevin: This will hamper Margulis's plans.  
  
Wilheim: Indeed it will. Send Miyuki and Allen up here.  
  
Kevin: Yes Sir.  
  
Kevin goes to get them.  
  
Lava Java Café  
  
Miyuki: This place is soo cool! Isn't it Allen?  
  
Allen was busy eating five burgers, three boxes of fries, and two long vege subs.  
  
Allen: *Mouth full* Yeh guya burt uhhd.  
  
Miyuki: Eww. Wait till you're finished! Yuck!  
  
Wind Catcher  
  
Tecedora walks to the bridge of the ship. She see's a floating girl and a boy. She walks toward them, but they disappear.  
  
Tecedora: Dernit!  
  
Tecedora then walks away, and continues towards the bridge. This time, she see's a floating man.  
  
Tecedora runs to him, but he vanishes.  
  
Tecedora: Too slow!  
  
Tecedora heads really far towards the bridge. On her way, she see's a floating necklace.  
  
She runs very fast towards it but it vanishes.  
  
Tecedora: God!  
  
She kicks the hard floor beneath her, and curses under her breath.  
  
A figure appears just in front of her.  
  
She goes towards it, and it just stays there.  
  
"Aha."  
  
Tecedora: Who are you?  
  
??: I am Sperse.  
  
Tecedora: You! It's time to feel my pain!  
  
I take out both of my katana's and slash Sperse constantly. He looks like he's about to die.  
  
Tecedora: You're weaker then when we where kids.  
  
Yaaaaah!  
  
He whips out a 12 cm long sword and he gives me one mighty slash towards the head.  
  
Ahhhh.Uhh!  
  
Blood pours out from my head, and I kneel down on my knee, while my katana's hold me from falling.  
  
Sperse: Are you done yet? You were stronger than this!  
  
He kicks me in the shins and I fall out cold, onto the floor beneath my feet.  
  
Sperse: Junk!  
  
He opens up a gate and jumps through it, leaving me to die.  
  
Dammerung  
  
Wilheim's Mansion  
  
Allen and Miyuki enter the master room.  
  
Wilheim: Please. Sit down.  
  
Allen and Miyuki sit down nervously.  
  
Wilheim: Now then. Shall we begin?  
  
Allen: Yes.  
  
Miyuki: S-Sure.  
  
Wilheim: Ok.  
  
2/2/04 5:45 pm. 


	16. The Final Battles:Kokoro and Ormus

Chapter 16: The Final Battles.  
  
Hey guys! This is it. The thrilling conclusion to Xenosaga: The Rise of the Gods!  
  
Jin's Ending Miltia Factory  
  
Jr, Rain, chaos, and Jin where looking for Margulis. As soon as they turn the corner, they see Margulis and Albedo. The only cloaked one that was still alive.  
  
"Jr. Grins then says: When are we gonna take them out?"  
  
Jin withdraws his sword and walks over to Margulis.  
  
Margulis turns and happily says: "Ah. Uzuki. It is time for our final battle.  
  
He withdraws his sword, and gets into his stance. Jin assumes his stance, while Rain and chaos watch from afar.  
  
Albedo stares at the too, happily.  
  
Yah!  
  
Margulis attacks Jin with a thunder dive. Clank! The sword had hit the hilt of Jin's sword. Jin uses a blue ball of energy, and aims it at Margulis. He parries the ball, and it hits Jin, with a massive force. Jin gets up and uses his katana to change into an icy blade.  
  
Margulis uses a fire attack to distract Uzuki, while he jumps of from the behind Jin. Jin turns and crosses swords with Margulis's, as soon as he hits the ground. Margulis hits Jin with a fury of fire slashes to the chest. Jin feels the pain going into his head and he cries in pain.  
  
Jin tells chaos and Rain to leave. They refuse and Jin gets up and hits Margulis with a fury of ice attacks. Margulis then slides out of the way and gets on a hover board.  
  
"Uzuki. How about we make this harder."  
  
Jin finds a hover board and gets on. He follows Margulis deep into the factory.  
  
Deep end  
  
Margulis hovers in back of Jin, and slashes him in the back. Jin counters with a vicious furry of icy attacks. Margulis flies away then rams Jin immediately. Jin looks at his face and sees the pride of his family, in his eyes. It's slowly fading away. He lets out a tear then he stabs Margulis.  
  
Shocked, Margulis takes out the sword, and attacks Jin, with a massive fireball. It knocks Jin to a lower platform.  
  
Platform 9/3 quarters.  
  
Margulis gets off and gets inside Isachaar.  
  
Jin throws a capsule in the sky, and out comes his gear.  
  
"My love for Shion is fading...like the sea, I'm flowing. Into a world of pain. My heart screams, as I float down the stream. You will float too."  
  
After his speech, Jin moves his gear and it slashes off Isachaar right hand!  
  
Margulis: "Impossible. A unit like yours beating my E.S.!  
  
Margulis slashes both of Jin's gears arms off, then Jin jumps out his gear. He watches as it burns to the ground.  
  
Jin focus's and uses a powerful ice storm. It covers the area and distracts Margulis.  
  
Jin jumps up and uses a powerful sword dive on the Mech, causing it to split in too. Margulis jumps out, before he dies.  
  
He walks on over to Jin and directs his sword to Jin's heart. A light shines, and Jin uses his will power to quickly stab Margulis in the chest.  
  
"Uzuki....you've freed me from my greed. Uh...now I know why you gave me that scar 14 years ago. Good bye...till next time."  
  
Jin places his sword hard into Margulis then he takes in out and carries Margulis's body towards his home.  
  
Rain and chaos make it to the entrance and sees Jin.  
  
"chaos. Jin seems to of won the fight. Let's help him!"  
  
The two carry Margulis, while Jin limps back home.  
  
Home...  
  
Jin prays then he buries Margulis on the hill, in his garden. He places Margulis's sheath and sword to the left, and some pocky and rice balls to the right.  
  
He prays, and then he respectfully places his own katana on top of the dirt, where Margulis lies.  
  
"Farewell. My rival."  
  
Narrator: The wind blows hard, as the warrior, Jin rest. Chaos and Rain are on the hunt for lost Jerusalem. Jin has completed his journey. He rests assured that his sister will finish hers too. He knows it. Margulis sleeps honorably, in his death. Wilhelm is listening to strains of Wagner, as he looks upon the Compass.  
  
Shion is the next to finish her tale. Will she reach her quota? Or will she crumble? The tale will soon be complete.  
  
Tecedora's and Abel's Ending.  
  
Tecedora and Abel finally reach Second Miltia. Abel tugs her hand, and drags Tece into the toy store.  
  
He happily puts 23 toys on the counter.  
  
Man: That would be 150. Centerios.  
  
Tecedora angrily fidgets in her pocket, while Abel looks happy. She hands the money to the man, and the too leave the store.  
  
"Thanks so much Tece."  
  
Tecedora looks at the boy with a grin, then they head off into the city. At a corner, the world froze. Abel looks around and sees Albedo. He has wings and he is laughing.  
  
"So...the cloaks are all dead. Me, Wilhelm, and Kevin are the only ones left. I see Jin completed his job, in assassinating Margulis. I will also complete my job, in capturing Abel."  
  
Abel uses a force that blows Albedo a mile away. Tece takes out her katana's and is ready to fight.  
  
Albedo flies back towards them with his elegant wings. Tece takes out her wings, from under her skin and flies towards him.  
  
Abel uses dark energy ether to protect Tece from white magic. She thanks him and slashes Albedo's right wing. He laughs and it grows spikes.  
  
"Huh..?"  
  
Abel uses his angel guardian ether to prevent Tece from Phoenix Fire.  
  
Albedo quickly fires 3 energy balls at able, but able counters with a powerful reflect. It had bounced the attacks back at him. Albedo charges up for Phoenixia Fire. His new upgraded special ether.  
  
Tece slashes his wings with all her might, and then she see a vision.  
  
"Die." "Me.?" "Die...me?" "Shion i love you ! '  
  
Tece shook her head and was like: Whatever.  
  
Then she attacks Angel with a fury of dual attacks. He uses his pounding fist attack, but it barely grazed her.  
  
"Come on! Come on! Come on!!!.....Now Die!!!!!  
  
She retaliates with a golden arrow attack. It paralyzes him for a few minutes, and she orders able to use his powers.  
  
As able aims the energy at Albedo, he starts to scream. Out in space, you could see the planet moving towards the column gate.  
  
"Stop able! The planet will go into the Gnosis's territory!"  
  
He doesn't listen and fires the ball at Albedo. Albedo is shocked, then quite happy.  
  
"You...you. Hahahhaha! Trife! You've let my dreams come true. I will accept your gift, and head into the Worp Stream. From there I will try to become another entity. Thanks."  
  
Then his body evaporates and his spirit goes away.  
  
(But, I will use that entity as another evil! AHaHaHA!)  
  
Tecedora picks up Abel and the world unfreezes. The planet moves back into orbit, and things are looking up.  
  
Abel screams in excitements, as Tece lifts him higher into the air.  
  
"Get your hands off of him. You should."  
  
Wilhelm is seen in his Mech, coming over to the two.  
  
"Tecedora replies: No. he's mine!"  
  
"Well then, let's go."  
  
Asher appears on the other side and shoots his rail guns at Wilhelm. Wilhelm uses his mechs speed to its ability. He jumps up and almost fires at chaos and Rain. Asher resonates with the animus, and then he uses his ice storm.  
  
Wilhelm's Mech is downed.  
  
"Heh."  
  
He gets out and so does chaos.  
  
Chaos looks at the others and orders them to stay back. It's his ending.  
  
Wilhelm and chaos goes into his dimension, and leaves the others.  
  
Narrator: A few weeks have passed, but no news of chaos had surfaced. Tecedora and Rain have married, and adopted Abel as their own. The Warp Stream seems to hate Albedo's arrival, so it had spit ten him back out, into a new entity. Rain and Abel and Tecedora still visit their pal Jin Uzuki. He seems healthy and stronger.  
  
This tale of Tecedora, Rain, chaos, Wilhelm, and Abel ends for now, but it will be back again. Until that time, what has become of Jr., MOMO, Shion, KOS-MOS, and Ziggy? Let's wait and see....  
  
Shion's ending Part 1  
  
Kevin appears in front of Dinah. He looks at the elegant E.S. Then he looks at Shion.  
  
"How could you be so secretive? I thought you were dead!"  
  
Shion cries and looks beyond Dinah.  
  
KOS-MOS and Allen focuses there power of the mech, into the animus. You can see thousands of spirits floorings around the mech.  
  
Kevin laughs and Shion equips her Gauntlets.  
  
"My karate gear will be useful in this fight."  
  
He laughs then takes out his long sword.  
  
"Good bye, my love."  
  
Shion cries and punches Kevin. Kevin slaps Shion hard in the face and MOMO shoots her arrows at Kevin. He uses his power ball to hit Momo. MOMO recovers with Medica rest, and Kevin punches Shion for ten hits.  
  
"Uhg...shi...on."  
  
Momo falls to the ground and cries in pain. Jr. rushes over to her, a lifts her up.  
  
"Good...bye...ugh. ...Jr..."  
  
Jr., cries then picks her up, and heads towards the car.  
  
"I won't let you die!"  
  
Momo places her hand on his face and lets out a scream. Jr. gives her a relaxing pill, and she falls out. He takes her into the car, and drives off. He sticks his middle finger up at Kevin, as he leaves.  
  
Kevin laughs then punches Shion again. She is barely livable. She looks at her bloody chest, and pulls her shirt down a little.  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
In the middle of her chest, is a glowing white necklace. She touches it, and Dinah begins to resonate.  
  
"The animus....is inside me. She says."  
  
Nephilim appears and says: "Shion. The gnosis. It's your time.  
  
"My...time?"  
  
Nephilim shakes her head. "Yes. You must go into the Worp Stream, where Cherenkov lies.  
  
"No! I won't! I'll stay alive, she cries."  
  
Nephilim gets mad and sighs. Then she leaves.  
  
Dinah uses it's gattling guns, while Kevin jumps into his red E.S.  
  
"You want some of this?!"  
  
He smirks, and then shoots his phase transfer cannons at Dinah. She dodges, and shoots three missiles at him, causing his gear to go down.  
  
"Damnit!"  
  
Shion looks very tired. She falls to the ground, while the others fight.  
  
"Shion! Shion Uzuki! Wake up, Shion Uzuki! says an enraged Allen, Ridgley.  
  
Suddenly, Allen lights up and turns into an cloaked knight. He has two long swords in both hands. His 6 wings shine with such wondrous light.  
  
"I confirmed that Allen has attained his will power."  
  
Dinah turns grey and the world stops.  
  
The E.S. enters an imaginary realm, and U: Do enters.  
  
Dinah and Kevin are still fighting.  
  
Kevin: "U----doooooo...."  
  
Udo cries and turns back into its shell form.  
  
The red E.S. starts to malfunction, and Kevin gets out as udo slowly devours it.  
  
"Shoot! Damn! You there! Where's Shion?!"  
  
He points to Dinah. Dinah just aims her cannons at him, but Dinah also malfunctions.  
  
"My. Time. Has completed...."  
  
KOS-MOS and Allen gets out and watches UDO eat it.  
  
"Weraaaaaggghhhh!!"  
  
He fires streams of photon beams at Dinah's animus, and blows it up.  
  
"Ah.....heehhehehehehehe!!!!!!!"  
  
KOS-MOS turns and sees a floating head of Albedo!? KOS-MOS starts to act up. Allen tells her to step aside, as he handles UDO. The head of Albedo slowly leaves and the mood of the imaginary space turns bloody. The background shows the entire miltian conflict, as Allen Faces Udo-Shell.  
  
"Sough...Youureyoure you're.....Allen?"  
  
Allen doesn't talk and fires beams of x a buster at the shell .The shell starts to crack after a few days.  
  
UDO turns into its head form, and then uses its devolution beam to wipe out KOS-MOS.  
  
Ormus and Kokoro are heard in the background. KOS-MOS starts to heat up. Her sparks are ripping her wires apart. Her suit starts to open. He head breaks into too. She uses her repair system, but it won't work.  
  
Allen sheds one...not two....Tears!!  
  
Ormus ends and a scene of Albedo when he went into contact with udo are seen in back of them. KOS-MOS is done for.  
  
A bright light shows KOS-MOS merging with Chaos into an invisible ?"  
  
Allen says: No. They're in their first shell. The shell they meant to have.  
  
Udo whines like Allen used to, and sends the gang back to second Miltia.  
  
Allen turns back into normal. He has green hair, and black punkish clothes. He still wears his work shirt around his waist, and shows his muscular chest.  
  
Allen goes over to Shion and sees her turn into a huge ugly gnosis.  
  
He takes out his guns and starts firing. The Phase 1 also shoots angelic beams at Shion.  
  
All three of them cry, as Shion howls in pain. She slaps Allen but he jumps back. The sun goes down, and the people head out for Halloween.  
  
"Hello...Shion... Welcome to my world."  
  
Narrator: Shion has died and entered the stream, where Cherenkov roams around. KOS-MOS and chaos has de merged from each other, and flies on the Elsa with the crew. Jr. calls Ziggy, and they take MOMO with them. Juli lets MOMO be Ziggy's adopted Daughter, until she returns.  
  
The peace of Second Miltia is finally opening into this atmosphere. The children of Miltia, have learned there lessons. Only they can stop him. Where are those two? Who is him? We don't know. That's another tale, for now.  
  
Ziggy, Momo, and Jr., has explored many planets and locations. After 2 years, Jr., and Momo get married. Ziggy and Juli watches and for the first time. Juli sheds a tear...for momo.  
  
Ziggy changes his mind, and places a chip into his body, so he can stay alive for another 100 years. He is working with the galaxy federation now, and the Realions now have all human wrights.  
  
The world of Xenosaga has proven rough, for these heroes, but it's far from over.  
  
Until that time.........Farewell!  
  
Kokoro Plays.....and you can see all the gang living there separate and there very closes lives.  
  
A spirit entity appears on a cliff and laughs.  
  
The End  
  
To be Continued.  
  
Epilogue.....  
  
The black dragon flies over Avalion, and Faith and Rey are seen looking out the window with Blake, monitoring them.  
  
"Faith."  
  
"Yeah Rey?"  
  
"I'm scared."  
  
The sky darkens and faith lets out a scream.  
  
And that my friend.....is that.  
  
Thanks Friends, and Senkoy. 


End file.
